thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Embuscade/The Challenge: Cataclysm
Description 32 money-hungry competitors fly out to Australia to what could be the most explosive season of The Challenge yet. Through it all, these players will only have one person they can rely on: their closest ally. Pairs will crumble, bonds will break, and only the strongest will be able to survive. Who will rise up to the top and claim the $1 million grand prize, and prove they have the strongest bond? Cast |} Format Pairs will participate in numerous challenges, which are then followed by elimination rounds known as "The Cataclysm". Challenges are separated into guy days and girl days, determining which gender is at risk for elimination. The challenge winners each round will win immunity from elimination on their gender day, or will receive $5,000 if isn't their day. The last place pair is immediately sent into The Cataclysm. Winners of immunity must also nominate two other pairs of the same gender to put at risk of competing in The Cataclysm. The rest of the house then votes on which of the two nominees goes against the last-place pair. A pair's vote counts as one vote, and those immune from elimination are not allowed to vote. The winners in the Cataclysm remain in the game, while losers are sent home empty-handed. If losers in the Cataclysm won any money prior to their elimination, they must announce the pair that receives all of their money before leaving. In the Final Challenge, the remaining three teams of each gender will compete for a grand prize of $2 million (to split). However, only the first place finishers of the Final receive any money. Game progress |-|Cataclysm progress= Episode summaries After everyone completes the challenge, TJ flips a coin instead of announcing the winners. If the coin lands on heads, it would be a guys day and the male teams would be vying for immunity. If the coin lands on tails, the women would be at risk. The coin lands on... heads. Before leaving, TJ announces to Hunter & Nelson that they have to nominate two more teams to join Chris & Kem in the Cataclysm. Without taking much time to deliberate, the two come up with their nominations. Back at the house, both nominated pairs are upset for being targeted, and all three pairs involved get into a massive argument. Meanwhile, Amanda, Ashley, Kam, and Sylvia try to get to the bottom of how eliminations work this season. They decide that if they have any power to determine who goes in, they want to see Bananas and Leroy gone. Afterwards, Kam and Sylvia relay the message to Kailah & Marie, and Amanda starts working charm with Chris in an attempt to get other rookies in on the plan. Team “Big Survivor” holds their own meeting and decides they want Tony and Zach sent into elimination instead. They also hatch a plan to get the remaining rookies on their side. Chris, Kem, Charlotte & Marnie get together as the only international rookies, and Chris & Kem decide they might as well take a shot at the bigger team — Bananas & Leroy. Charlotte & Marnie are hesitant but ultimately agree to the plan. The episode ends with players arriving at The Cataclysm for the first time. Finally, TJ explains that in order to decide which team Chris & Kem compete against, an anonymous vote will be held, with each pair being called to a voting booth nearby one at a time. The only pairs that can't vote are Hunter & Nelson as that day's winners, and Bananas & Leroy and Tony & Zach for being nominated. All eligible teams are seen voting, but the result is left on a cliffhanger. |-| Episode 2: Friends in Low Places= Description: A close-call elimination leaves the rookie teams itching to become more competitive. Marnie has eyes on one of the veterans, making some of the other players suspicious. As the first female elimination approaches, two female veterans go at odds while two old rivals bury the hatchet. The episode picks up in The Cataclysm as Bananas & Leroy and Tony & Zach await which of them was just sent in to compete against Chris & Kem in the first elimination round of the season. Voting results: Angry at the results of voting, Bananas rips into Nelson once more, and the two get into yet another argument. TJ then reveals what Chris & Kem and Bananas & Leroy will be competing in. PIECE IT TOGETHER: Pairs start on opposite sides of two brick walls and will be each tethered to a bungee cord connected to the brick wall closest to their partner. Players must pull the bungee far enough so that their partner’s side of the wall lifts. Behind each wall is a puzzle key that a player must shout out so that their partner can solve it. The first pair that can solve both of their puzzles will win the elimination. Back at the house, Bananas, Leroy, Tony and Zach all celebrate dodging the bullet of being the first team eliminated, and promises to take every member of the Young Bucks alliance. Charlotte & Marnie grieve losing their only allies and struggle to figure out their next steps. The Lavender Dolphins group up to attempt to figure out a game plan for the upcoming female elimination. In the end, they set their sights on outlying vets: Averey & Theresa. The next morning Nany & Theresa are seen talking over breakfast, both wanting to bury the hatchet and settle the beef that arose from ‘’Exes II’’. The two also promise to have each others’ back for as long as they’re in the game. Later that day, everyone arrives on site for the next challenge, and TJ explains the rules. GO FISH: One half of the pair must swim out with a carabiner attached to a tangled rope to reach a chest 330 feet off shore. Once the chest is clipped, the swimmer can start swimming back and their partner must use the rope to reel in the chest. Once the chest and both members of the pair are back on shore, the chest can be opened. Inside the chest are pieces to a fish-shaped puzzle that the non-swimmer must solve. The first pair to solve their puzzle wins the challenge, while the last female pair to finish the puzzle goes straight into elimination. After taking some time to deliberate, Cydney & Michele reach a decision on who to nominate. Back at the house, Amanda & Ashley immediately start camppaigning for votes, not wanting to go into the Cataclysm this early in the game. They approach Abram & Cohutta and Averey & Theresa, despite wanting to target the latter. Their efforts on both teams appear futile, triggering Ashley into a tirade against the entire house. Charlotte expresses to the Big Survivor alliance that she and Marnie would feel more comfortable going against Ashley & Amanda, and the alliance agrees to do their best to grant the Brits' wish. Meanwhile, Marnie pulls Bananas aside to talk game... and more. Marie and Devin, however, manage to eavesdrop on most of the conversation and decide to keep that information amongst themselves for the time being. Ashley, still attempting to dig her and Amanda out of their seemingly inevitable fate, approaches Da'Vonne with a final plea. Da'Vonne immediately turns down Ashley, wanting to keep her word to Charlotte. Irritated once again, Ashley starts up on another rant, and she and Da'Vonne get into an argument. The challengers finally arrive to The Cataclysm, ready for another elimination round. The results of the voting: Both teams competing attempt to get ready as TJ explains the rules of the next elimination game: COLOR GUARD: Played in a circle similar to Balls In', pairs must race to collect five different colored balls that drop down a chute at irregular time intervals. When a ball drops, a pair must return it to a shelf on their side of the arena. If a ball goes out of the circle, it's considered dead. The first pair to collect all five of their balls wins the elimination round. The results of the elimination leaves the entire house in shock, and the episode ends. |-| Episode 3: I'll Be There for You= Description: The dalliance of Bananas and Marnie intensifies, causing some of her allies to question her loyalty. An old vet starts feeling homesick, but finds comfort in a new face. The challenge leaves some pairs in knots, and forces an alliance to go at odds in the upcoming elimination. Following the upset of Charlotte & Marnie’s win in the Cataclysm, the cast is treated to a night out, where Marnie decides to have more fun with Bananas. This catches the eye of Cydney and Natalie, who in turn become suspicious of Charlotte attempting to play both sides. Abram, unenthused by the recent shenanigans finds himself a corner, and is eventually met by Winston. The two spend the night talking about their respective homes and families, while their partners enjoy the party. Back at the house, Marie, being one of the first to know about the emerging romance, warns Charlotte about Marnie compromising their position in the house. This is then followed up by Natalie echoing the same sentiment, and warning Charlotte to keep Marnie away from Bananas. Drunk, however, Marnie shrugs off the information both times and decides not to intrude on her friend having a good time. The next morning, Abram, Winston, and their partners follow up on conversations had the night prior, and agree to keep each other in the game for as long as possible. Cohutta brings up the possibility of adding Jenna & Nany to the group, so they also have protection on the female side. Everyone agrees, and a new alliance is formed. The teams then meet TJ at the site of the third challenge: ROPED OUT: Pairs will be tethered to a tangled ball of heavy rope. They must work together to untangle the rope and create enough slack to reach a series of posts. The first pair to reach each post must eliminate any other pair from the competition. The pair to reach the last post and eliminate the last of their competition will win the challenge. In an attempt to take out a pair of the alliance targeting them, Tony & Zach quickly decide on their nominees. Tony announces that Cory & Thomas are the bigger targets, and asks for every other team to vote for them in the Catclysm. Enraged twofold at the results of the challenge, Hunter rips into Bananas, Tony, and Zach on the bus ride home, up to the point of having to be held back by Abram and Nelson. Still feeling cornered, Hunter, now joined by Cory, continues his rampage once the cast returns to the house. Bananas has some fun egging the two on for a bit of time, but the situation finally deescalates thanks to the likes of Abram and Wes. Later in the day, Charlotte & Marnie spend some time catching up on the game. Charlotte feels comfortable with her alliance with Big Survivor, and Marnie feels secure in her relationship with Bananas. They agree to remain under the radar for as long as the game will let them. Just before heading off to the Cataclysm, The Dolphins, now having lost their Lavender, hold another alliance meeting. They agree to follow along with Tony’s wishes, but all express the sentiment of needing a plan to take out Bananas & Leroy and Tony & Zach as soon as possible to give their closer male allies a shot in the game. The cast finally reaches the Cataclysm, and another round of voting commences to determine Nelson & Hunter’s opponents. With nothing else left to do, all of the Young Bucks take one last dig at Tony & Zach, then TJ announces the game Nelson & Hunter and Cory & Thomas will compete in for their spot in the house: PINCHED NERVE: Before the start of the game, TJ will describe a complex color pattern. Pairs must then use two heavy chopstick-shaped poles to move colored balls between three walls, each wall having 25 different compartments and each compartment holding one ball (for a total of 75 balls). If a team uses anything other than the poles given, they disqualify themselves from winning. The team that can correctly solve TJ’s pattern first, or the team closest to solving it after 90 minutes, will win the elimination. |-| Episode 4: Clique= Description: The power of the Big Survivor alliance doesn’t go unnoticed by some of the other teams in the house, causing the formation of a rival alliance. A vet’s prank on a rookie goes too far, and Charlotte and Marnie are caught under fire over accusations of playing both sides of the house. After Cory & Thomas’ elimination win, the remaining cast decides to take it easy for a night. This, however, proved perfect timing for Bananas to get back to old tricks in pranking the rookies. He decides to reprise the Tiger Balm attacks, and enlists the help of Leroy in targeting Brett and Winston. Brett takes the prank in stride and is able to laugh it off, but Winston didn’t share the same reaction. Having just fallen asleep, Winston was frustrated at having been rudely awoken to an "extreme invasion of privacy". After fighting with Bananas, he decides to retaliate, taking all of Bananas’ pillows and shoving them down a toilet. Despite wanting to have the laugh last, Bananas heeds the advice of the onlooking Marnie and Leroy, and the situation finally de-escalates. The next morning, the Big Survivor alliance, whose core comprises of the teams Brett & Winston, Cydney & Michele, and Da’Vonne & Natalie, discuss new targets. Still angry at the previous night’s events, Winston feels the need to take out Bananas & Leroy, as well as Tony & Zach. With the next female elimination coming up however, Da’Vonne shifts the conversation’s focus to female targets. The alliance sets their sights on Averey & Theresa due to lack of connections, and Kailah & Marie due to the general distaste for Kailah. The meeting didn’t go without eavesdroppers, though. Devin and Wes managed to catch the majority of what was said. In being allied with both female teams mentioned, they decide to bring the information to them, but also makes them promise not to act on it yet. Arriving at the site of their next challenge, TJ explains the rules: GROWING TIRESOME: Pairs must first work together to dig a buried truck tire out of a sandpit. Once they recover the tire, they have to navigate an obstacle course, followed by a 2-mile run, with the tire. The course and the run must both be completed with one member of the pair inside the tire at all times. Partners are allowed to switch as often as they like, but progress cannot be made while both partners are on their feet. Otherwise, the team DQs from the challenge. The first team to finish the run will win the challenge. Deciding not to fully heed Devin & Wes’ advice, Averey & Theresa come to a decision on who to nominate. Returning to the house, Devin & Wes, Averey & Theresa, and Kailah & Marie gather to discuss a plan of action regarding that night’s vote. In realizing their side of the house likely has the majority of votes, Theresa suggests targeting Da’Vonne and Natalie, as they’re perceived as the weaker team of the two nominated and to give Charlotte and Marnie a better chance of remaining in the game. Later, realizing her and Natalie are likely in danger, Da’Vonne approaches Bananas with the goal of convincing him to sway Marnie into wanting to go against Cydney & Michelle. Following the conversation, however, Da’Vonne & Natalie both come to the realization that Charlotte & Marnie have become well-insulated politically. As a result, the two notify their allies that regardless of the outcome of the upcoming elimination, the Brits need to be targeted. Bananas, grouping up with Leroy, Tony, and Zach also discuss their plans to save Charlotte & Marnie. The group agrees that the Brits have a better shot at remaining in the game if they compete against Da’Vonne and Natalie. Still fearing for their team’s safety, Natalie decides to pull a page out of Big Brother strategy and call a house meeting to address where teams lie on the next vote. However, the meeting backfires as Charlotte accuses Natalie of trying to stir the pot to save her & Da’Vonne. The two end up in a huge blow-up (joined by Marnie), ultimately leaving Da’Vonne & Natalie worse off than they were before. Finally, the next elimination is ready to play out, and eligible teams submit their votes. Seemingly unphased by the results of the vote, Da'Vonne & Natalie allow TJ to announce the night's elimination game: RING LEADER: Pairs start on opposite sides of a loop suspended above ground. Along either side are hand- and footholds used to make rounds around the loop. Pairs have to work together to transport seven rings to the other end of the loop, while also keeping their opponents' rings from their side of the loop. A pair can only carry two rings at a time. If a pair drops from the loop, they have to return to their starting point. The first team to have all seven of their rings at the other end of the loop at once wins the elimination and stays in the game. |-| Episode 5: Lean on Me= Description: Following the loss of his showmance, Bananas sets his sights on another female rookie, but doesn’t get the response he expects. Desperate for a better position in the game, Cory & Thomas reach out to form an unexpected alliance. The upcoming male elimination threatens to shake up the entire dynamic of the house. Returning to the house following Charlotte & Marnie’s elimination, Wes reveled in the fact that Bananas was now down a number. He went on to promise that Bananas & Leroy would be the next team out of the game. The same night, the entire cast went clubbing to celebrate Da’Vonne & Natalie’s win. While there, Thomas and Tony discussed their futures in the game, with Thomas pitching that the two work together moving forward. Feeling like Cory & Thomas were one of the more beatable teams in a final, Tony agreed to the offer. Still at the club, Bananas began to move on Michele, after being given the green light from Leroy. Michele, after leading Bananas on for some time, finally reveals her uninterest. Offended by the rejection, Bananas launches a diatribe against Michele, berating her looks and attitude. Though Cydney, Da'Vonne, and Natalie try to curtail the attacks, they only become Bananas' new targets and the rants don't end until Leroy steps in some time later. The next morning, Tony pulls in Zach to recap the prior night's conversation with Thomas. Zach also agrees to the prospective alliance, citing a change in opinion regarding Bananas. Leroy approaches Da'Vonne in an attempt to do damage control regarding Bananas' behavior, but Da'Vonne's stance on the matter doesn't waver. She tells Leroy that despite their friendship, she can't stand to be in a house with Bananas for much longer. Knowing that he shot himself and Leroy in the foot, Bananas plans to throw the upcoming challenge so that the house is forced to turn on each other (more specifically, turn on Devin & Wes). The teams finally arrive at the site of the next challenge, and TJ explains the objective to them: FLIGHT RISK: Communicating only through radios, one member of each pair only has 15 minutes to describe a very complex puzzle key from a helicopter flying 500 feet in the air. If the puzzle is solved correctly, the location of a nearby landing zone will be given to the person in the helicopter, which is then communicated to the pilot. The player must then jump out the helicopter and land in the landing zone to stop their team's time. The team who is able to solve the puzzle and land in the shortest amount of time will win the challenge. Having no strong ties to any vulnerable teams other than Abram & Cohutta, Brett & Winston make a bold move. Immediately following the return to the villa, Bananas & Leroy began rallying the votes to send Devin & Wes into the Cataclysm. Meanwhile, Devin & Wes checked in on all their alliances to ensure that they would escape the crosshairs. The Big Survivor alliance, led by Da'Vonne, quickly decided on voting Devin & Wes to settle the vendetta between Da'Vonne and Wes. Cory & Thomas faced a hard time in their decision, given their relationship with either team and not wanting to reenter the spotlight seeing how low they were on the totem pole. The Dolphins settled on targeting Tony & Zach, seeing as Devin & Wes were more likely to be a vote to save either of them in the future. Jenna tried her hand at convincing Nany to spare Zach, given they voted for Tony & Zach the last time they were nominated. Nany, however, seemed set on her allegiance to Wes. On the other hand, Averey & Theresa had no reason to turn on Devin & Wes and were therefore set to vote for Tony & Zach. In an attempt to turn the Dolphins against Devin & Wes, Zach swore Kam and Marie his vote if he & Tony were to survive the upcoming vote. Bananas, on a last-ditch effort to drag Devin & Wes into the Cataclysm, attempted to leverage his past relationship with Nany to get her to vote his way. Through it all, Wes, feeling comfortable with the alliances he's formed, decided to use the rest of the day to relax. The episode ends with the cast arriving at the Cataclysm, on edge to start the voting process. |}